The great ninja Parody
by Teh Rem
Summary: In the world of Naruto THEY WERE NEVER REAL NINJAS...nuff said enjoy :D...ONESHOT


The Great ninja Parody

**SnakeViper**:This is a fanfic about, what if Naruto and the gang were never REAL ninjas and it was all just an acting job for a show. Also WHAT IF they all got fired …..im bad at summaries so ill just let you read this bull shizz….Yo Naruto say the disclaimer

**Sakura**: Naruto isn't here….

**SnakeViper**: The hell did he go?

**Sasuke**: That moron went out for Ramen.

**SnakeViper**: aiyaaaaaah ok sasuke you say it then

**Sasuk**e:Nah. I'm not getting paid enough.

**SnakeViper**:Why you no good son of a-

**Sakura**:SNAKE-sama does not own any of us Baka…I mean Naruto Characters so lets get this show rollin!

**Rocklee**:Yosh!

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" shouted the blonde knuckle head ninja of the leaf as he surrounded the enemy with 5 clones of himself. "Sasuke! You're comming back to the leaf!"

"Naruto…How can u bring me back to the leaf if you can't even save your self?" mocked the cocky duckbutt-haired Shinobi. "Chidori…" sasuke muttered as his right hand was engulfed in blue and the chirping of birds was all that could be heard after that. One of the clones lunged for sasuke but he simply sidestepped it and thrust a kunai into its back causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. 3 clones soon cam for him lunging from 3 different directions. Sasuke lunged at one of them kicking it while crouched down in the jaw the other 2 came from behind. So he ducked and dodge one of their punches and kicked him in the jaw as well the other one came above but sasuke jumped and pierced it with chidori.

"I got you now!"shouted Naruto from below with a sphere of chakra spiraling in his palm fiercly."SASUK-" then he tripped on the flat surface of the ground.

"CUT!" Screamed an angry voice."NARUUUUUUUUUUTO! how many fricken times do I have to tell you not to trip? This is the 15th time we've shot this scene!" Exclaimed an Angry Blonde woman, with a purple Diamond shape on her forehead.

"Tsunade no Ba-"

"for the last time its honorable director-sama when im not in character."

"Take it easy on him honorable director-sama."

"Kakashi if you value your job you won't tell me how to do mine. EVERYBODY TAKE 5!" about a bajillions lights were turned on and you could see sasuke hanging from a wire being lowerd down

"Nice going idiot. How you became the star is mystery to me. Then again I doubt you can even spell myste- (BONK)" Sasuke was then punched in the back of the head by an angry pink haired woman.

"Leave Naruto alone Sasuke you idiot" Shoute dteh furious pink haired girl

"Ow Sakura you sure know how to treat a man…now I know why you don't h-" Sasuke was cut off as a foot connected to his face and knocked him out.

"G-g-g-guys Y-y-you should tr-treat each other n-n-nicely" Said the timid voice of Naruto

"Naruto when are you gonna stick up for yourself?" asked Sakura. "Your the GOD DAMN LEAD WHY ARE YOU SO TIMID OUT OF CHARACTER!

"And why are you 10x as violent out o-" Sasuke was once again knocked out as a foot connected with his Face…and kept connecting itself with his face even after he stopped moving…

"damn dogs don't know when to stay down"Saukra fumed leaving Naruto looking frightened as if hed seen the devil while she pulverized Sasuke.

"My my it seems some girls are very unlady like." Said a dark haired Girl, with White eyes as she entered the scene with a dog in a mini purse.

"Hinata stay your ass out of this before I handle you."

"sakura-chan maybe if you didn't act sooooooooooooooooo barbaric boys wouldn't want to commit suicide when they are with you. Hahahahaha" laughed the girl with white eyes. Sakura walked slowly towards here with a fist raised ready to pummel some sweet vengeance into this white eyed girl when she was held back by the blonde haired boy with his arms spread in front of her

"Sakura-san its not nice to beat people that make you mad. Just learn to ignore the mean people and they will go away." Said Naruto as tears soon welded up in his eyes. Before he knew it arms were then wrapped around him in a loving embrace.

"Oh Naruto only you can calm me" said the pink haired girl as she let go of the blonde

"Gayer words have never before been spoken." Said a black haired boy with cold black eyes and a shir that seem to be cut off so his belly button and mid-section showed.

"well Gayer clothes have never before been worn" said sakura with a huge smirk on her face "Sai you gay bastard what the hell do you want?"

"I just came by to see if anybody wanted some donu-" sai stopped talking as he looked at the ground and saw an unconscious Sasuke with a semi bashed in face. Looking back at sakura he was able to piece together what happened. " Sakura you barbaric monkey"

"WHAT THE F*** DID YOU SAY YOU DIRT ANAL PIRATE"

" I said you barbaric mon-" Sai was cut off as a foot connected to his man area and as he was going down multiple fists kept connecting with his face. Kakashi then walked in and surveyed the scene of sasuke bashed up and unconscious while sakura was bashing up Sai and Naruto cowering behind a laughing Hinata. He then walked away muttering 'I should really get some therapy'.

"OK I HAVE BAD NEWS PE-" shouted the voice of honorable director-sama but stopped after she surveyed the scene."OI SAKURA STOP BEATING UP THE BUM AND SOMEBODY POUR HOT COFFEE ON THAT UCHIHA BRAT!" Shouted an angry Tsunade from The directors booth. Sakura seased the beating of Sai and some underpaid stage hand pour a large cup of cough onto sasukes man area causing him to regain consciousness and scream in pain.

"OOOOOW WHO DID THAT!" shouted the furious Sasuke as he looked around and soon saw the culprit "CHIDORI!" He shouted as he stood up clutching his right hand but..nothign happened Perplexed as to what was happening sasuk was shocked. "Damn it seems I can't use my chakra. Doesn't mean I can't use my Taijutsu!" Shouted sasuke as he lunged for the stage hand who side stepped and tripped sasuke with a mop. Sasuke managed to rebound using his hands and get back on his feet.

" I'm so Glad I took that Karate kid class on how to beat years of Karate with 3 weeks of training." Exclaimed the stage hand as he grinned and thumbed up in the air.

"who is he looking at?" exclaimed everybody else

"OI SASUKE THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted The honorable director-sama. Sasuke looked at the source of the voice and then surveyed his surroundings.

"Where am! All I remember last is that I was fighting Naru-" Sasuke then saw Naruto cowering behind…the still laughing hinata?"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Sasuke as he charged for Naruto but was tripped by Sakura and tied up by the stage hand.

"ANYWAYS!" Shouted the Honorable Director-sama. " I have bad news concerning the show people…ITS CANCELED AND YOU ARE ALL FIRED SO GET THE F*** OFF MY SET!" shouted The Honorable Director as hundreds of security Gaurds Dragged every Naruto actor out and Threw them on the Curb. "SHIZUNE GET ME SOME COFFEE"

"Sorry Honorable Director-sama but the stage hand poured the last of it onto Sasuke-san." Exclaimed a panicking Shizune.

"STAGE HAND YOU ARE FIRED" shouted an angry Tsunade as a security Guard threw the stage hand out.

"well aint that a B-" he was cutoff as a door slammed in his face

**SnakeVipe**r: This is a oneshot and im sorry about my other story i wrote a couple years ago but that was a oneshot as well. Lol if nobody could tell sasuke had amnesia and thought he was and actual ninja. ok now some one to end this for us. Lets give a round of applause for THE STAGE HAND!

**StageHand**: Thanks for having me on the show and the story . Anyways Snake Does not own Naruto or Naruto characters so please don't sue.

Peace, Love _Snake Viper_


End file.
